Harry Potter and the Veil of Voices
by kinshuksunil
Summary: It is my version of HP7. Harry starts looking for the horcruxes, tho someone is outracing him in destroying the horcruxes. Who is he? Is he the R.A.B. or someone else. And for finding the last horcrux, Harry needs the help of Sirius? How will he do it?
1. Chapter 1: Two worlds Unite!

  
Harry Potter and the Veil of Voices 

Fan Fiction by Kinshuk Sunil.  
Harry Potter, The World and Other Characters are © JKR Movies and Stuff are © Warner Bros

I do not intend any copyright infringement through this Fan Ficiton.  
You can contact me at: and do mention "HP&VoV" in the mail's subject.

* * *

Chapter I: Two Worlds Unite

"The Prime Minister today has advised the general public to remain in their homes as much as possible." The news reporter drawled throughout the nation, in the television boxes of its citizen. "In his address to the nation, he emphasised that an unpercedented meteorological activity is resulting in the chilling weather and the unusually dense mist. He also repeated that criminals are using such circumstances to spread disquiet into the lives of us all, and the frequent reports of people collapsing without any reason, absolutely healthy but disoriented beyond repair are mere rumors. He has also emphasised that the government is doing everything in their capability to control the situation. However, since man cannot win over Nature, he has advised that we practice extra caution." She paused.

"In light of recent events many rumors have become prevalent. Many people have reported that fellow citizens just dropped down disoriented without any apparent reason. We conducted a small reserach into the matter and the various other rumors. Over to Richie who is in the field for details."

The view in the Television boxes changed from the pompus newsroom to a darkly illuminated street of some hamlet somewhere in the country. "Thank You, Jessica..." He continued in a worried, yet chirpy voice. "... in this village about 70 miles from London, the villagers, here, report of very unusual activities. I have with me one Mr. Jeff Thompson. Now, Mr Thompson here reports of spotting devil incarnate prowling after dark at the ourskirts of the college. What was it Mr. Thompson?"

"Well... actually..." the bummer was making his first live statement ever, he was nervous. "...There was this guys in black cloths and instead of a face he had naked skull..." he shivered due to the chill caused by relieving the memory, "...yes, naked skull... no flesh at all and it prowled at the outskirts of the village." He paused. "He was Satan incarnate!" He shuddered.

"As you can see, Jessica. The people here are very scared and they dont buy the rubbish the government is selling to them. It is soemthing unprecedented that they fear. Perhaps the End of Days is coming. We have similar reports from various parts of the nation and certainly there cannot be nation-wide hoaxes as that will take meticulous planning. It becomes quite apparent that the minister is indeed hiding something. Back to you."

"Thank You Richie", Jessica continued. "we now move on to our next correspondent who is at the little village called Godric's Hollow, which for some unknown reasons has suddenly become the centre of such evil rumors. Our correspondent did some research here and came out with some truth. Over to you Dawlish"

"Thank you Jessica", said Dawlish as the camera zoomed onto him. Behind him was a ruin of a very old house that was ripped apart years ago and since then had never been inhabitated. "I stand here at Godrics hollow and report to all our viewers events and facts that i researched in the past two weeks. Rumor-mongers have called Godrics Hollow an unusual place since the mysterious fire that destroyed this house..." he gestured to the house in the background "...sixteen years ago. There were accounts of irresponsible cooking that caused fire, however, what could not be explained were the different accounts that different people had for teh accident. Since then people have kept observing unusual activities in this part of the nation. Since the last two years, the number of unusual tourists has increased manifold and some of these are indeed strange with improper sense of dressing." He chuckled. "However, when i came here and started my observations, I have not found any proof of Satan or his henchmen. It is simply the bad weather and the strange tourists that has promoted such reactions. When things go wrong, we find unusual things everywhere." He paused.

"We had many reports of people dropping disoriented without any apparent reason and upon further research we have found that it is due to this chill. The bad weather and the unusual meteorological activity is causing some unknown damage to the human brain. Further research is still on. Thus, we would like to enforce to our viewers that do not belive any rumors, it is all unprecedented natural activities that are now being explained by science. we will like to remind you that this began with that cyclone in the west country in the west country, which again was unforeseen. Back to you."

"Thank you Dawlish. We would like to tell our viewers that we have presented both views of the story to our viewers. Though we do not believe in rumors or controversies, we have done an unbiased appraisal of the situation. It is for you to decide what is the truth. However we believe..." droned on Jessica, "... that the meteorological explanations are quite true. we now have the country's top meteorological experts to discuss the matter with us..."

"Bug their experts"  
Vernon Dursley who was untill now watching the telecast with a stony-faced expression, suddenly returned to life. Tensed, a vein was throbbing dangerously in his forehead.

"What do you make of all this Petunia, dear"  
Petunia, who was sitting next to him hadn't still returned back from Godric's Hollow. That house was still the only thing etched in her vision. She shivered.

"It is something related to his world, innit?" He growled. "Earlier he troubled only us, but now, the whole country. his kind, has got no consideration for decent people living a fair life".

"Where is he now, diddykins?" said Petunia, returning from her trance-like state. "When did you last see him?"

Dudley was surprised to hear the change in his mother's voice, she was concerned for that Potter brat.  
"I dunno... he went out in the afternoon. I havent seen him since." he said feebly.  
"Its almost Eigth PM now...", she said, wide-eyed, "we must look for him."

"What? What's got into you Petunia?" Thundered Vernon.  
"That house they showed in the news, Vernon... that was where they lived... that was where it all began" Petunia sounded scared. "This is what he told me, in the end, Harry's going to need us. He can only end this, and we have to help him..." She looked at Vernon, Vernon reflected the look with a look that made Petunia think that she's caught some contagious disease, "... afterall we are his only family."

"Petunia... are you... dear, are you alright! You look so exhausted." Vernon eyed her with concern.  
"We have to find him"  
"OK, we will. But you go and take some rest"  
"Dont send diddykins alone... its not safe anymore, anywhere. This is what he warned me, what it would be like in the end." She retired in the nearest chair. She had suddenly become too tired even to stand.  
"Who warned you?" Dudley could not stop himself.

"Dumbledore." she said. "The headmaster of his school, the wizard who picked him last year." she added, when they both did not register the name.

Suddenly the plush room of number four, privet drive seemed vacant, as if the derelict house of a dead person.  
"Dumbledore told me this is how it is when Voldemort's in power. And now Harry has todefeat him for only Harry can do that"  
"You mean that boy is going to save us? His kind is going to save all of us? Preposterous!" Vernon was again turning purple - his favorite shade when talking about the boy called Harry Potter.

"You dont understand Vernon" said a defeated Petunia, who was shocked to see the ruin of a house at Godric's Hollow "if Harry fails, the whole world will be like that house."

"What house"  
"The house they showed in news, Vernon. The one at Godric's Hollow. It was there, where Lily lived".

"You knew it?" bellowed a skinny boy, who was about to be seventeen soon, from the outside of the window of Number 4, Privet Drive and Dudley could swear, he was not there a moment ago.

"Harry, please come inside. There is so much dumbledore wanted me to tell you. He said you and him are both at risk and so he entrusted me to give you the information"  
"He's dead" said the skinny boy who was once called 'The Boy who Lived' and now was refred to as 'The Chosen One', though the people who knew him also remembered that there was a time when his name too was known. His name was Harry Potter.

"What..." she gasped "Who's dead?" Questioned Vernon.

"Dumbledore's dead" said harry, quietly. The grief returning to him. "Snape killed him." He reminded himself.  
"You mean the Potion teacher? Oh dear..." said Petunia in a low voice

"You know about him"  
"There's a lot i have to tell you, Harry dear. Come inside and give me some time."

Slowly, the 'Chosen One' walked inside the living room. He was shocked with the truth. How come Aunt Petunia knew so much? Was he now going to learn about Dumbledore's correspondence with her?

He was also shocked with another thing. It was the first time that the dursley's were calling him by name. And it was the first time, Petunia called him 'dear'. Suddenly, for the first time Harry noted, how much Aunt Petunia resembled her sister.

As the world was falling apart, Harry felt, suddenly two worlds were coming together, were uniting.

* * *

End of Chapter One.  
OK! I know it is lame. But do give your feedback, I intend to improve this to a good quality so as it would be enjoyable while reading.

Thank you for reading it. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Letters, Part I

#  
Harry Potter and the Veil of Voices 

Fan Fiction by Kinshuk Sunil.br Harry Potter, The World and Other Characters are (C) JKRbr Movies and Stuff are (C) Warner Bros

I do not intend any copyright infringement through this Fan Ficiton.  
You can contact me at: and do mention "HP&VoV" in the mail's subject.

Chapter II: The Lost Letters (Part I)

The living room at the Dursleys' had become quite chilling and cold. Harry slowly entered the room and sat down, slowly, on the sofa, looking enquirely at his Aunt. She just kept looking at him, but her gaze was beyond him, she looked like she is in trance.

"You have her eyes, Harry" said Petunia. Harry looked up at Petunia Dursley, a bit surprised. It was a rule at the Dursley's to never mention the Potters not any of the magic kinds, but clearly today was the day when the rules will be bended. He looked at her face. She hadn't returned from wherever she was.

"Yeah! I have been told that a number of times." He tried to answer clamly, but there was an explosion of emotion within him. His Aunt looked so like her sister today and perhaps, felt Harry, this is what aunts are supposed to be, like mothers. Her gaze returned to him, but she didnt say anything.

A silene followed that was very painful for Vernon Dursley, but he kept quite. Dudley, on the other hand, was very confused. Nothing was making sense for him.

"Since, when did you know that my parents lived at Godric's Hollow?" Harry broke the silence after what felt like ages and when no one else volunteered.

No one replied. The only reply that came moments later was from Petunia, who silently began to cry. Slowly, the tears carved their way through her stony cheeks.

"Two days before they were killed." she said sombrely. "Dumbledore took me, through your fire networks."

All the other three people were shocked to hear this revelation.

Harry couldn't believe that Aunt Petunia could endure the Floo Network and that she really visited her sister when she really hated her and the magic population.  
Uncle Vernon was too shocked to hear what came later. He was now beginning to think that harry has done some funny stuff on Petunia and a vein had started throbbing dangerously again.  
Dudley, who had had a lot of trouble to forgot his pigsy tail, was wondering whether his mother is a witch too. He was the only one to be relieved momentarily soon.

"They knew they were going to be murdered", she suddered at the just usage of words, "they didnt know when it would be but they knew their time had run out and they had decided to smuggle you out to me." She paused, Vernon kept looking at her suspiciously, determined to find something wrong in her. "Dumbledore, took me to that house, the Potter Mansion if you may call it, and it was there that I first saw you, Harry."

She gave up. It was too much for her to re-live those moments. She shuddered and fell quite. Vernon who was waiting for something like this to happen, jumped on to the oppurtunity.

"Well, well, Petunia, dear.. its ok, its alright... those Potter brats were scum none-the-less... you just need some rest. We can do all the talking tomorrow."

"You dont understand, Vernon..." she said feebly, but he cut her short.  
"I'll try to understand tomorrow, dear. But you have to have some rest right now. Dudley, take your mother upstairs." He barked.

Dudley jumped on his feet and did what he was asked. Petunia was too tired and exhausted to restrain. Once, when Petunia was out of the room and trying to sleep, Vernon turned his attention to Harry Potter. His face, a deep shade of purple, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his particular favorite vein jumping up and down, as was his bushy moustache.

"You, boy! What have you done to her?" He asked Harry, not risking a high pitch, lest Petunia might hear.  
"I have done nothing" replied Harry, calmly. It was Petunia who had surprised him, Vernon was his usual.

"Don't dare you lie to me. I know it. Dont tell me they dont teach you how to hoodwink you at that school of yours"  
Harry looked up at his uncle, he wasnt feeling angry, he was feeling pity for his uncle. This was how he'd have felt, if Ginny started doing something funny, maybe.

"I haven't done anything to her. OK? She is just shocked to see my house and I want to see it to." He said, quickly and calmly, keeping his tone equal. There were many explosions going within him. He wanted to see his home at Godric's Hollow, he was sure they'd be showing it again and again in the repeat telecasts. He walked towards the Television.

"Listen you, boy, you might have fooled Petunia, but you havent fooled me. Answer me, straight." Glared Vernon.  
"How many times do I tell you I havent done anything. She is feeling the loss of her sister, she is feeling what she ought to feel, she is accepting truth, OK? And you better not intimidate me, sir. Not anymore." All emotions within him were finding a destructive outlet. He was loosing temper again.

Vernon was too shocked to hear Harry speak in this fashion. He glared, pointing his stubby finger at him, he started, "Dont you dare talk in that tone with me. You dont..." but he stopped, Harry had jumped to his feet, wand at ready, savagely looking at Vernon Dursley, the lights in the room flickering horribly.

"Dont. Please Dont. Uncle, I have hated this family all the years i stayed here. But i never wanted to hurt any of you and I still dont. I havent done anything to her, to any of you, please dont." He was breething hardly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The savageness in his face was not due to anger, but an unbound pain.

Dursley was too coward to come in between.

From some other room, Petunia made some sound. Vernon, who was bursting with anger, as well as afraid of the wand, kept gaping at Harry, his mouth open.

"Dont think I'll let you get away with this boy, we'll talk in the morning" He turned and stormed away, towards the room Petunia was in.

Harry relaxed and slid onto the sofa. Drawing the wand, did the trick, he thought. Dursley was still standing in a corner. Harry turned and watched him coolly.

"You didnt mean it, did you?" He asked Harry.  
"Yes, I didnt" Harry replied coolly.

It was the first time, he was going to watch the television at the Dursleys by his choice. He picked up the remote and put on the news channel. Dawlish was there speaking about the scientific research. Harry looked at him, and involuntarily, said -

"What's he doing there"  
"You know him?" asked Dudley, who for some reason was not stalking away, as usual. His mother's defection seemed to be a big inspiration for him.

"Yes. He's an Au... I mean, He's my kind, works at our ministry. Special Forces! like the MI5." Said, Harry without looking away from the television screen. He was looking at the background, and as Dawlish gestured towards the house the camera panned and focussed on te house. Harry kept looking at the house.

Ruined beyond repair, the house should have fallen long ago, but it still stood majestically. As proud in death, as were its resident. Harry found his eyes hurting. The porch was full of weeds and dust. The door was lying open, loose at its hinges. Tears swelled into Harry's eyes. He could see a little inside the house. His home. "My Home", he said. He could see the broken interior. The windows blackened and broken, due to the explosion. He could catch the glimpse of a broken staircase. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. It was here that everything started. Snape and Wormtail, they caused this. Otherwise, Harry would have been out there, with his parents. Snape, heard the prophecy and set Voldemort after his parents. And Dumbledore trusted Snape. Well, he was wrong, Snape killed him two weeks ago. This was here that night, when Sirius last prowled free, where he had found him crying over the dead bodies of his parents, in the ruin of his home. It was there everything had begun, It was there that Voldemort had choosen Harry as his nemesis. And, Harry swore to his parents memory that he wont let any one down, that he'll defeat Voldemort and avenge everyone.

harry could not hear anything, he didnt know what Dudley was saying, he could not hear what Dawlish was saying. he was sitting at the edge of the sofa, clutching at the edges to tightly, crying. Dudley stared at him, too shocked and surprised, when the camera returned to Dawlish and the house went back to the background.

"That was your home?" Harry heard Dudley speak from miles away. He turned towards dudley. His sight was blurred by tears but he could make out the massive outline of Dudley. He said nothing.

"Do you mind?" said Dudley, as he sat down at the sofa besides Harry and Harry felt a surge of emotion within him, after all he's my cousin. He was not able to accept it, only Uncle Vernon was being sanely Dursleyish.

"I am going to bed" he mumbled and got up. Slowly he walked towards his room. Opening the door, he walked inside. He didnt mind turning on the lights, he lay on his bed. The door had closed behind him. He began to cry.

He lay wake for what seemed like hours, and Harry knew he was not the only one awake tonight. Everything was quite, but he knew every Dursley was wide awake.

He lay thus for as long as he could and slowly, wept himself to sleep.

hr Ok, the second chapter is not finished yet. I know the Dursley's are being too funny, but it seems i got carried away in emotion. Anyways, I'll write the second chapter in two parts, this is the first part. The second part will come soon, and will bring new surprises with itself. Do give your valuable feedback. 


End file.
